To Discover Something Entirely New
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Cat Noir had never thought to look up anything beyond what cucumbers do to cats which was one of his biggest regrets, because cucumbers are terrible and yet he finds himself discovering one of new favorite fruits. *Inspired off of the Miraculous Challenges Forum, and the Fruit Challenge by Yellow as well as the facts that Kirby shared with me there and what Katie shared.


For some reason, Cat Noir was not at all that surprised to find Ladybug holding a Kiwi, what he was surprised with however was how positively divine the fruit smelled to him.

He wasn't sure how or when it happened, but suddenly he was rubbing up against Ladybug's hands, purring contently under the smell of the Kiwi; it smelled slightly off from how he remembered them though he hadn't had one in years and perhaps it was even more surprising how it triggered something within him that made him long for something a little stronger, a little sweeter.

Cat Noir paused briefly when he heard Ladybug's voice, "Kitty, what's gotten into you?"  
He glanced up at her, realizing vaguely that this reminded him of memories that weren't his own as he met her blue eyes, and he found himself craving a small, well taken care of garden, a woman much like royalty herself that in his mind looked somehow just like Ladybug and Marinette as if the two women in his life blended into one in his imagination.

Cat Noir paused to imagine it and a similar plant, a similar smell that had his toes curling in his boots, and he stared up at her like a pleading kitten.

"Can I have that kiwi, please?" He begged, realizing faintly that his heart was racing like never before as if the strange memories that were probably Plagg's for some reason though he'd never recalled ever seeing Plagg's memories before and something about that kiwi in Ladybug's hands were the cause of this strange sensation of pleasure.

He couldn't help but smile when she gave it to him with a careful reminder of, "Be careful, Chaton."

Cat Noir couldn't focus though the image felt incomplete without the two things he desired most right now: being closer to Ladybug and cherishing this kiwi like it was his long forgotten life line.

When he took to rubbing his face over the fruit like an overexcited kitten, he didn't react much at all when Ladybug called his full superhero persona's name, just reacted with a hiss when his face began to bleed.

Tears pooled in his overstimulated body, and he almost wanted to throw the fruit far, far away, but it still smelled so heavenly to him.

"Uh, Ladybug, why am I bleeding?" He couldn't help but blame the kiwi that had a hint of his blood over its coarse, outer fur.

"You cut yourself on the kiwi, Cat. It can happen." She dug around for something of her own long forgotten and pulled a napkin out of a basket that she'd brought along and gingerly cleaned off Cat Noir's face.

He let her, almost purring at the gentle motions of the napkin that her fingers guided along on his face; he'd have to look up why kiwi both tempted him and made him want something stronger later.

"We better get going," Her eyes twinkled, "We have to get started on making those smoothies for charity by this evening." She shrugged, and he admired her ability to stay focused for a moment rather than questioning why his brain felt half foggy, almost like he'd found something that unsettled a deeper part of him, releasing an uncontrolled craving.

He'd done well to avoid cat nip since becoming Cat Noir, because he didn't want to test quite how far his cat-like tendencies went though he'd never thought to look up anything else beyond the way that cats reacted to cucumbers.

Never again would he watch a video along this lines as it left a cold chill to go down his spine, and both he and Plagg were paranoid for weeks, convinced that someone they know is going to put them through such torture.

Cat Noir joined Ladybug in setting up their makeshift smoothie charity in a nearby business that had offered them a chance to give away free smoothies if they brought their own supplies.

He'd somehow forgotten about the charity until he saw Ladybug again though his first thankful thought was that no one made smoothies out of cucumbers as far as he was aware, and he hoped that they never did.

Cat Noir found himself practically purring again as Ladybug fixed him a kiwi smoothie just for him, and he found himself offering to share with her getting a gentle shake of her head in response, "It's all yours, kitty."

Later on, he'd curse his stupidity to have not looked up the Silvervine plant that happened to be related to kiwi and was the Asian equivalent of cat nip.

He would not curse the experience that he'd gotten to enjoy with Ladybug however or his newfound love of kiwi smoothies.


End file.
